One Tree Hill Will Always Be Your Home
by ozzyflower
Summary: This is a next generation story about everyones kids and the struggles that they have to go through, as well as some of the parents. Lucas and peyton moved back years ago. Read and take a look at what drama the new teens of tree hill have to offer! (sorry, not very good at summarys! full summary inside) BTW-the characters listed at the bottom are just random since there is a limit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story that I have been working on for a while now, it's a next generation story focusing on everyone's lives. Because there are a lot of characters in this, I won't be able to focus on them the entire time, so some of the characters main story lines will come out a bit later. There will also be some characters that don't show their faces till later on in the story.**

**If there are any grammar issues etc, I'm very sorry and I will try to fix them!**

**Also I've tried to make the characters to the ages I want them to be and what they actually are, you should be alright with them, but if you don't like them please don't hate!**

**Characters:**

**Lucas + Peyton Scott**

Sawyer-19

Keith-16

**Nathan + Haley Scott**

Jamie-24

Lydia-16

**Julian + Brooke Baker**

Jude-17

Davis-17

Lauren-14

**Clay + Quinn Evans**

Logan-20

Jasmine-17

**Mia + Chase Adams**

Lana-17

**Marvin 'Mouth' + Millicent McFadden**

Teddy-14

Jimmy-13

**Alex + Chris Keller**

Ashley-14

Slater-13

**Jake Jagelski**

Jenny-25

Jasper-20

Chloe-18

**A/N: So these are just the ages of the characters in the story! **

**R&R and the first chapter will be up very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! No hate please!**

It's the first day back to school from the Christmas holidays and Scott's are just about ready. "Hey, Sawyer! You sure you don't want me to drive you there?!" Lucas shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry dad, I'm going to drive!" Sawyer replied in the same manor. Sawyer looked in her long mirror trying to tame her curly blonde locks that her other once had. "Keith, we have to go in a few seconds." She said as she caught him walking past her room in the refection of her mirror.

"Yeah I know." Keith said.

"Keith, how do you get your hair to be so…" Sawyer struggled for words.

"Neat? I know right. I don't even know why my hair is black, heck I don't even know why dad's hair is blonde!" Keith said almost too enthusiastically.

"Hurry up!" They both heard Lucas shout from downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Ok, Jude, Davis remember you've both got basketball practice today. Where in the world is Lauren? Oh! There you are. Julian!" Brooke shouted at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Coming honey!"

"Come on everyone! Out of the house!" Brooke said while getting her keys. "Hey, Jude you forgot your basketball stuff." Brooke said as she left the door open for him.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jude said.

**Tree Hill High**

"Hello Lydia." Davis said tiredly as he walked up towards their lockers.

"Hi." Lydia said whilst yawning. She shut her locker and they both started walking to class.

"So Lydia, you know you're like my best friend and everything…" Davis said suspiciously.

"yes." Lydia replied copying his tone of voice.

"Well, I sort of didn't do my homework assignment over the holidays and-" Davis was suddenly interrupted by Lydia,

"what! Are you serious?! We've-"

"I know, I know, but as I was saying, because you're really smart and all that…would you consider helping me out?" proposed Davis. "Or you know I could just take your one?"

"Great idea Einstein! So you take my work, and I'm left with _nothing_." Lydia pointed out obviously.

"But I was thinking you can do this stuff in like half an hour, you could just- err -do it again."

"No! Do it yourself" Lydia said chuckling in disbelief. Davis sighed and they both entered his homeroom class. They both walked over towards where Jude and there teammate harry sat.

"Hey guys, anyone want to give there assignment to me?" Davis asked jokingly with raised eyebrows.

"Why would we want to give our homework to you?" harry asked while squinting his walnut shaped hazel eyes.

"Yeah, why didn't you do it anyway?" Lydia asked while leaning her chin on her hand. Davis looked from Jude to harry,

"because I don't want to be cut off the team. Everyone can see the coach's faces when I'm constantly messing up! You're all so talented at it, but me? No. instead of doing my homework, I've been at the river court practicing!" Davis said almost shouting.

"Sorry dude, I had no idea. We can help if you want?" harry offered a bit awkwardly. No one really knew what to say after Davis's little outburst. Jude felt bad though, he knew that his brother enjoyed basketball even more than him, yet he struggles with the game compared to Jude who is extremely talented in it and wouldn't mind being benched for a game.

"Thanks Harry." Davis replied a little more calm.

"Well, the bell is about to go and I'm gonna be late. God, it would be so much easier if this was my homeroom. Ugh, why can't I be seventeen?!" Lydia groaned as she got up and exited their class. Most of Lydia's friends are in the year above but she does have great friends in her year, plus Keith who is the majority of her classes.

Lana Adams and Jasmine Evans are very good friends, but they are both busy a lot of the time with their hobbies, Lana is focusing on her art while jasmine focuses on her dancing.

"Hey Lana, what are you drawing?" Jasmine asked as she leant over her desk.

"Nothing. When is your show?" Lana asked as she tucked her dark, long hair out of her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask!" jasmine exclaimed excitedly in a silly tone. Now jasmine is the younger sister of Logan Evans, they have a close relationship and completely ignore the fact that they are only half blood related. Jasmine is an extremely talented dancer and exceeds in modern dance, ballet and free style/contemporary.

**College**

"First day back, yay!" Logan muttered sarcastically. He walked towards his dorm building and managed to lug all of his stuff up the stairs into the halls. Just before he entered the key into the lock to his room, he saw a familiar blonde step out of the elevator. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?!" Logan said just loud enough so that sawyer would hear it. Sawyer immediately looked towards Logan and smiled sweetly. "Hi." She said while walking towards him. "You know it's been about the fifth time you've done that!" sawyer said while laughing a tad.

"What? Forgetting that there's an actual elevator in this building?" Logan said smiling while watching her walk to him. "yep." Sawyer replied laughing. Logan wrapped his arms round her waist and she held onto his neck as he kissed her softly on the lips. Sawyer then looked up to him, "why didn't we do this more over the holidays? We've kept this a secret since the middle of the summer!" sawyer whined. "I know and I want to tell people just as much as you do. It's just-"

"Our parents might not approve. I know that, but they still need to know." Sawyer said, finishing off her boyfriend's sentence. Logan sighed and held her in a tight embrace.

**Middle School**

Slater and jimmy are both in middle school along with Ashley, teddy and Lauren. Slater and jimmy are both sitting on a bench in the courtyard at school. They're not the most popular people in school, but no one knows what will happen when they enter high school.

"Ok, so if you trade this card with my shiny card, we can both complete our decks!" jimmy exclaimed as he flicked through his Pokémon cards.

"Deal!" slater agreed enthusiastically.

**Tree Hill High**

Since Skills became head coach of the tree hill ravens, he decided that he would hold basketball tri-outs three times a year. He did this because he knew that there is always fresh meat out there ready to be sought out. He did this even though some people might not make it back onto the first string team. That's why he has a practice team as well, so that he can have a whole other team of good players that he can substitute on and off the court.

"Alright everyone! That's enough warming up! Come in." skills ordered as he stood on the side lines next to Lucas and Nathan. "This is what's gonna happen, were gonna hold a game and were going to swap in players so we can see what all you guys are made of. You got forty-five minutes to impress me!" Skills ended and stepped back to let Nathan speak.

"Ok! I'm going to split you up into two teams. One side will wear red bibs, the other will wear white. I will assign you the positions that you have expressed interest in. ok, we have mike, Keith, pat, Andre and Jude on the white team, we have Davis, matt, peter, Zach and Jeremy on the red team. Put on your bibs, let's go!" Nathan called out. All the players started putting their bibs on and started the game, the people who weren't called out first went to sit on the bench and wait until they were swapped in. the forty-five minutes were up by the sound of the whistle. Everyone huddled around and sat on the bench breathless.

"You all did great out there, and it was honestly quite a tough decision. Our first string players are once again, Jude, Davis, Keith and harry. But the last player we thought was talented and showed great ability in the game was Jay." Lucas said while holding his clipboard. Jay's face erupted with a giant smile and a couple people clapped him on the back. Davis relaxed on the bench and sighed with relief, knowing that he barely scraped the tri-outs.

"The last eight players who played on the red team will be on the practice team. Thank you for coming and remember if you didn't make the team this time, don't worry, try again next time and keep practicing." Lucas finished loudly and turned on his feet and headed back to the coaches office while all the boys hit the showers.

"Don't you think we're at a real disadvantage if they make us do tri-outs before school even starts?" Davis whined as they entered the locker rooms.

"Not really, it's telling them that you're committed to the team." Jude replied nonchalantly. Davis looked away with a tiny blush on his face and continued to get changed. They all finished getting showered and dressed and headed for their first classes. Harry and Jude both walked down the corridors until Jude suddenly started walking the wrong way. "Hey dude! Where you going?" harry shouted after him. "I'm bunking!" Jude replied.

"Let me come with!" harry said loudly catching up to him.

"No! I'm going by myself." Jude shouted and left Harry standing there confused.

**River**

Jude strolled down to the river bank. He noticed someone sitting there already, "Lana?" Jude asked. He walked over to her more and sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?" Jude asked as she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked back.

"I asked first." Jude pointed out and smiled. Lana leant back on her elbows and gazed over the river. "I come here because this is the only place I feel calm and not surrounded by annoying bunches of fake kids and having to listen to them constantly whine about their problems. It's good because it's quiet here, and I can just draw and think of nothing and simply relax." Lana said quietly.

"That's funny, that's about the same reason I come here. You can just let your mind go blank for a short while and stop worrying about things." Jude said to her.

"So does that also mean that you come out here to draw?" Lana said smiling in disbelief.

"Yes it does." Jude admitted whilst smiling and Lana chuckled a bit. "See, I'm not the basketball jock everyone thinks I am. Well I am, but the fact is that even though I'm one of the best players, I don't really enjoy it as much as people think I do. I actually love doing art, I have a huge stack of my stuff at home that no one has seen before." Jude said timidly.

"So what did you come to me for? Because if it's some art lesson then you can go because I don't like sharing my art." Lana said to him seriously.

"No, don't worry." Jude said whilst chuckling. Lana turned to look at him properly.

"Jude, why are you telling me all of this?" Lana asked tilting her head in curiosity.

"Because I trust you." Jude said looking at her intently.

"Why?"

"Because we share similar things and you respect that, you won't tell anyone…hopefully" Jude said with a bit of humour at the end. They both stared at each other for a while before it started to get awkward. Jude cleared his throat and started to speak again, "so how often do you come here because it could be like those movies when two friends go to their secret hiding place and do stuff." Jude said while laughing.

"Oh my god!" Lana laughed. "You're so freaking cringe." Lana laughed.

**College**

"Hi wolverine, watch ya doing tonight?" Sawyer asked him as she clung to the back of him in the stadium stands, ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"Not much why? What do you have in mind? Logan replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, not much." Sawyer smiled.

"Oh really?" Logan said laughing. Sawyer then came down to his ear and whispered something only he could hear. This time Logan raised both his eyebrows. "Ok then. I will see you tonight." Logan said excitedly and resumed his football practice.

**Red Bedroom Records**

"Ok, do that again but more loudly this time!" Peyton said through the window. There was a band recording their music.

"Hey Peyton," Haley walked in, "how's it going?" Haley asked as she sat down.

"It's alright, I feel like they don't have enough feeling to their songs, but whatever, people like them." Peyton said while turning a few buttons and dials.

"Well, I need to pick up Lydia from school. See you later." Haley said goodbye as she opened the door. "Bye!"

**One week later**

Things have been normal in the past week; friends' hanging out, work, casual sibling arguments, basketball, school etc. Today is game day. But it's also the day that sawyer and Logan will tell their parents about their six month relationship. They're both coming as a surprise to the basketball game. Davis is especially nervous today. A couple of days ago, coach Taylor had called him to his office to say that if he doesn't show good results in the upcoming game, that he would be put into the practice team. Davis has also been very irritated with Jude because it looks like he doesn't even acknowledge the talent that he has.

The audience was starting to fill up in the stands. Brooke, Julian and Lauren arrived there and sat down, so did the Adams and Keller's, except for Alex. It was like tradition; everyone came to see the game. They noticed sawyer and Logan and were shocked to see them.

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Clay asked him while pulling him into a hug.

"Me and sawyer had a free day today, and it's the weekend tomorrow so we thought we would come by and pay a visit." Logan exclaimed.

"What a surprise! Come here sweetie, you're dad in going to be so happy!" Peyton said as she gestured for sawyer to sit down.

"Ok everyone, let's do this! Remember, I want a clean game from all you guys!" Skills ordered as he lead everyone into the gym.

**1****st**** quarter**

"Tree hill gets the tip off, Harry Parker dribbles it down the right side of the court and passes to Keith. Keith is going for a three throw, but a pirate tries to intercept! Scott is falling back into a fade away shot! It's going…and it's in! Three points to the tree hill ravens." The commentator shouted. It's been fifteen minutes and the score is 16-10 to the ravens.

**2****nd**** quarter**

"Pirates are in possession of the ball, Jude baker swipes the ball off of him and dribbles forward, he passes to his brother Davis. He shoots, but misses, tree hill are going for the rebound, Jude catches it…and a fabulous slam dunk by Jude Baker!"

The crowd was cheering loudly as Davis walked up to Jude. "Why do you even bother?" Davis said while brushing past him. Jude ignored the comment and carried on playing. Jay had the ball and did a clean pass to Davis who stood still dribbling the ball. Sweat dripped down fro under his blonde hair. He looked around and saw Jude with his back facing him, trying to get a player out of the way. Suddenly a ball connected onto the back of Jude's head and sounded with a loud thud. The whole audience gasped. Jude stumbled back and turned to face Davis. "What the hell!" Jude shouted to his brother as Davis ran towards him. Jude quickly defended himself and punched him square in the nose. Davis quickly grabbed him by the legs and tackled him to the ground.

**A/N: AHHHHHHH! WHATS HAPPENING WITH JUDE AND DAVIS!**

**haha, i hope you guys liked this chapter! please review so i know that you actually want more chapters, otherwise there will be like no point in putting this up-lol**

**R&R!**


End file.
